Life in Creepypasta Mansion
by AlexanderHamiltoad
Summary: "Life in Creepypasta Mansion" is a story detailing the day-to-day life about the various serial killers that live in a mansion, led by their master, Slenderman. Story contains dramatic themes of depression, anger, sadness, etc. Characters are really portrayed as I see fit. Technically only follows my "canon." Common teen-like antics are had in the story.


Author's Note: Hello! After my past two fanfictions were so...well-received, I decided to write another one! Simply because, why not? Hope at least one person will get some enjoyment out of this. Anyway, here we go. You can infer what this is about based off the title of this story. I'm certain you've read the title. If you haven't, how the fuck did you click onto this? Anyway, this will be multi-chapter.

Chapter 1: Epilogue

Jeff sat down in a chair at a table in the dining room. He was seated directly across from Hoody. He looked at the hooded individual and began speaking.

"Oh, hey. Did you see Tim earlier." Jeff asked in a neutral tone.

"Masky." Hoody corrected the pale killer.

"Why are you being so formal? It doesn't matter, did you see him or not?" Jeff replied with a sigh.

"It's because you don't know how things were, or what that name used to be attached to. Things are different now." Hoody replied in an almost dull voice, devoid of much emotion.

"Well...did you see him today?" Jeff had asked, somewhat tired of the conversation.

"I did not, nor do I know why you're asking." Hoody said simply.

"I just haven't seen him recently, Toby hasn't either. It's a little worrying, Bri.." Jeff stopped himself for a second. "..Hoody."

"Yeah. I don't know where he is, at all. It's probably fine. He's survived a lot, nothing he can't handle." Hoody grumbled and stood up, walking away to go accomplish an unknown task.

Jeff still didn't have an answer to his question. Hoody wasn't exactly helpful, and had only wasted his time, frankly. Jeff soon decided that he wanted to go out into the woods. It was a common occurrence for him, as the woods were familiar to him. He frequented there daily. It was a good place to collect thoughts. If people had attempted to go into the mansion or into the woods, he would simply murder them. Jeff was not a man of decent morale. He followed his own moral code, along with whatever the SlenderMan had asked him to do. He would simply accomplish whatever task that **it** would ask. It would be for the best to do so.

Jeff finally stepped a couple feet into the woods, slumping himself against a tree. He had his knife readily in his pocket, awaiting someone to eventually arrive. However, it seemed to be a quiet day. Nothing but the leaves rustling from the breeze. That was all that could be heard by Jeff. Nothing else was audible to him. Except...something. It was a noise that he couldn't quite put his finger on. It was hard to describe the sound he was experiencing. He got up from his slumped position and walked carefully, trying not to make noise. He moved through pine needles and trees, eventually coming across what the noise was. The noise could be described as sobbing, noises of both sadness and anger. Another noise co-existing with it that had the possession of metal slamming against wood. As Jeff moved closer, the sight of Masky slamming a lead pipe against a tree appeared in his eyes. As Jeff approached him, Masky instantly turned around.

"Oh, Ti...Masky. Are you..." Jeff began, concerned about the clearly disturbed man.

"I'm fine." Masky instantly interrupted, but it was clear that he wasn't.

"You don't look...or sound fine." Jeff mentioned, but there wasn't a hint of rudeness in his voice. "You were slamming that...and are you crying?"

"I'm not..." Masky's voice was cracking a bit in sadness. "I'm fine, okay? Go ahead, go. I have some things to do, don't bother me."

"You should really head back home, we're worried." Jeff had said becoming more concerned.

"You really shouldn't be." Masky responded. "Everything is fine."

Jeff shook his head, confused. He was only concerned about Masky. Masky was clearly distressed. Something was wrong, but he wasn't letting-up about it. He didn't want to leave Masky alone.

"Go or I'll...I'll hurt you." Masky said trying to threaten Jeff, but his voice was quivering and almost impossible to be seen as threatening.

"You wouldn't hurt me." Jeff responded. "You won't...hurt me."

"I will if you don't...leave!" Masky got closer to Jeff and pushed him slightly.

"Fine...I'll..leave you alone, Tim." Jeff started walking out of the woods, clearly still concerned and confused.

As the "person" he was, Jeff wasn't someone that was a great interpreter of personal problems. His mind simply didn't allow him to be. He wasn't dumb, but he was socially ignorant because of his occupation in life. Given his past events, Jeff was pretty broken himself. Of course, he didn't think about it. Despite that, he was pretty numb to his past. Jeff didn't think about it, so it didn't affect him. Perhaps Masky was fighting his own "personal demons." Jeff walked back into the mansion and went into his room. He nearly slammed the door behind him, laying onto his bed.


End file.
